Training dummy
|ability = None |category = Regular enemy}} A training dummy (called sandbagKirby's Return to Dream Land model file name internally) is an enemy in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. It yields no Copy Ability when Inhaled. Physical Appearance Training dummies take on different appearances depending on the game. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land and Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition, the sandbag is a beige egg-shaped object with brown arms and feet. It has two eyes and a volleyball-like pattern on its body. In Kirby Battle Royale, the dummy resembles a robotic Kirby--this is because, for the most part, the player's only opponents are other Kirbys. It has red feet, a yellow antenna, blue eyes, blush, and stubby lumps for hands. The lower portion of its body is a lighter hue than the rest. Games ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Sandbags appear exclusively in the Copy Ability Rooms aboard the Lor Starcutter. They exist to be attacked; as such, they stand almost completely motionless and have no attacks of their own. After sustaining a great deal of damage, a sandbag begins flashing red. When its health is fully depleted, it bursts and is replaced with a new dummy. Certain attacks, such as Kirby's Inhale, defeat a sandbag instantly. If it makes contact with water (which can be achieved by modding the game) the dummy will drown immediately. Because Kirby cannot visit the Lor Starcutter in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition, sandbags instead inhabit the Training Rooms in Happiness Hall, Apricot Atrium, and Last Land. ''Kirby Battle Royale Kirby can enter Training mode to experiment with his moves on a dummy. Because the various game modes take place on either a 2D or 3D plane, the player can choose these as arenas on which to practice. Unlike in the other games, this game's dummy has a visible health bar. Trivia *Toughness Waddle Dee, an enemy in ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe and Kirby: Planet Robobot, serves the same purpose as a training dummy. Unlike training dummies, Toughness Waddle Dee cannot be defeated. *''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' is the only game in which the player is not forced to select a Copy Ability before he/she is given the opportunity to practice on the training dummy. This excludes games featuring Toughness Waddle Dee, as this enemy is not technically a dummy. **Last Land's Training Room in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition allows the player to choose Kirby's normal moveset instead of a Copy Ability, but this is still a choice the player must make before entering the room. *The training dummy's robotic appearance in Kirby Battle Royale makes it resemble the robotic Kirby that is controlled by the Remote Controller in Kirby: Planet Robobot. Gallery KRtDL_Sandbag_infobox.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL Sandbag.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KDCol Sandbag.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition'' KBR Dummy.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' KBR Dummy 3.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' KBR_Dummy_5.jpg|Parasol Kirby attacks a training dummy on a 2D plane. KBR Dummy 2.jpg|Sword Kirby attacks a training dummy on a 3D plane. References Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Category:Neutral Enemies